Le choc des générations
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Pour votre santé, la vache de l'espace vous recommande de rigoler au moins cinq fois par jour. Ce nouveau délire totalement improvisé se déguste comme une pizza, bien arrosé de c... ah! Pas de pub dans les résumés! One shot très court.


**Le choc des générations**

**Watanuki :** Non mais franchement Yuko a ton âge ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des limites ?

**Yuko :** Mais heu comme t'es trop relou !!!!!! J'm'en fous quand je serais majeure je me barre de la maison ! Et puis je partirais très très loin, et tu seras très très embêté….

**Domeki :** Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**Watanuki :** Mokona s'est amusé à mélanger de l'élixir de jouvence avec le saké de Yuko. Saké qu'elle a descendu par hectolitres….

**Yuko : **Vas- y j'ai le droit ! L'alcool c'est à 16 ans !!!!!!!!

**Watanuki :** Du coup elle a le même corps mais la mentalité d'une fille de 15 ans…

**Yuko :** …Et puis je me marierais avec Billy de Tokyo Hôtel, et on aura plein d'enfants qui auront ses cheveux !!!!!!

**Watanuki :** Heu, plutôt 12….

**Domeki :** C'est si grave que ça ?

**Watanuki :** Elle s'est habillée en collégienne, a volé du maquillage dans un magasin puis elle est allée dans une boite de nuit où elle a dragué tout ce qui bouge et s'est déchaînée sur la piste comme une pussycat doll sous acide…

**Domeki :** Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe…

**Watanuki :** Après elle a « emprunté » la voiture d'un petit copain, fait une course poursuite avec des policiers et a finit par emboutir la porte de la boutique…. Tu n'as rien remarqué en arrivant ?

**Domeki :** Je pensais que vous étiez en travaux…

**Watanuki : **C'est la chambre de Yuko qui est en travaux. Elle a repeint les murs en noirs et écrit dessus qu'elle déteste le bahut, que sa vie est nulle et quelques gros mots que je ne répéterais pas…

**Domeki :** Et combien de temps elle va être comme ça ?

**Watanuki :** ça dure combien de temps la puberté ?

**Domeki : **Heu… Tu devrais vérifier si elle n'a pas aussi ramené des joints…

**Yuko :** Vas y de suite chuis une ado chuis une gangsta ! Vous les vieux vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est d'être rebelle !

**Watanuki : ** … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans dans les dents…

(driiiing ! la sonnerie de ce qu'il reste de la porte retentit…)

**Livreur :** Bonjour , Pizza Mario, c'est ici la Royale et la pepperoni ?

**Watanuki :** Yuko ! Tu as commandé des pizzas ? Mais ce soir je fais un velouté de potiron au curry !

**Yuko :** Vas-y j'vis pas dans une maison de retraite pour becter de la soupe comme les cadavres !

(driiiiiiing !)

**Installateur :** Bonjour ! Je suis le représentant de Arnakbox, avec Arnakbox, vos connections internet vous seront plus faciles….

**Watanuki :** Désolé, nous n'avons pas besoin de ces services, on est presque tous medium ici, alors internet à côté c'est de la rigolade…

**Livreur :** Dites Monsieur, il faut les payer les pizzas…

**Watanuki **: Non, désolé pour vous aussi, c'est une erreur en fait…

**Livreur : **ça c'est pas mon problème. Qui mange paye. Et il a tout mangé, le grand là…

**Watanuki :** Quoi ?! Mais… DOMEKI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC CETTE PIZZA DANS LA BOUCHE ?! RECRACHE SALE GOINFFRE !!!!!!!

**Domeki** (les joues pleines comme un hamster) : Ma Maman elle m'a toujours dit qu'il ne faut pas gâcher la nourriture….

**Watanuki** : Hein ? Tu retombes en enfance toi aussi ?

**Mokona** (rire sadique) : J'ai remplacé l'huile d'olive par l'élixir…

**Watanuki** : Mokonaaaaa sérieux t'abuses là…

(driiiing !)

**Gamin en mobylette** : Yo ! C'est ici qu'elle crèche Yuko ?

**Watanuki **: Allons bon, Tu vends quoi toi mon petit ?

**Gamin** : Vas-y chuis pas un vendeur ! Mais si tu veux je connais un cousin qui en a de la bonne…

**Watanuki **: De la quoi ?

**Gamin** : Laisses béton face d'hublot elle est où ma meuf ?

**Watanuki** : Je crois que vous faites erreur, il n'y a personne ici qui….

**Yuko** (arrive en frémissant comme une truite prête à être péchée) : Je suis là , je suis là !!!!

**Watanuki** : QUOI ?! C'est elle ta…. ?! Yuko tu ne peux pas ! C'est du détournement de mineur !!!!

**Yuko** : Mais heu ! Il a juste 8 ans de plus que moi !

**Watanuki** : C'est toi qui a 28 ans de plus que lui !

**Yuko** : Même pas vrai ! D'abord, mes papiers d'état civil, je les ai tous cramés ! Alors tu pourras jamais vérifier que âge j'ai et toc !!!!

**Livreur** : J'attends toujours pour les pizzas !

**Installateur** : Voulez-vous un abonnement à Arnakbox ?

(Watanuki les paie et les mets tous dehors)

**Watanuki** : Yuko ! Je t'interdis de fréquenter ce garçon tu m'entends ? Tu es un danger pour lui !

**Yuko **: Je fais ce que je veux, t'es pas mon père d'abord !

**Watanuki** : Aaaaaah ! Je vais me fâcher, attention ! Et tu seras consignée un mois dans ta chambre !!!!

**Yuko** : Eh bé si c'est comme ça je fugue avec mon chéri !

(Yuko s'enfuit avec le gamin en mobylette en riant comme une grande malade)

**Domeki **(se raccroche à Watanuki comme un petit garçon) : Dis, Nuki-Nuki, où qu'elle est partie la Madame ?

**Watanuki** : Je n'en sais rien.

**Domeki** : Pourquoi ?

**Watanuki** : Parce qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit.

**Domeki** : Pourquoi ?

**Watanuki** : Parce qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

**Domeki **: Pourquoiiii ????

**Watanuki** (soupire) : Tu as encore faim ? Il reste de la pizza…

**Domeki** : Non… Domi-domi a dodo…

(Domeki s'endort d'un coup et s'esclaffe de tout son poids sur Watanuki, qui s'écrase par terre)

**Watanuki **: Ah ! Mais non ! Allez réveilles toi ! Bouges !!!!

(Domeki ne bouge pas d'un cil et dort comme un bébé)

**Watanuki** : Je sens que je suis coincé là-dessous pour un moment… Et je n'ai pas encore dîné, moi ! J'ai faim !!!!

(Il voit à portée de main de la pizza à l'élixir de jouvence)

**Watanuki **: Après tout, je vais juste régresser de quelques années…

(Il croque dedans)

**Watanuki **: AREU AREU !!!!

**Mokona** (à Mugetsu) : Je te préviens, c'est pas moi qui change les couches !

**FIN**

_Un délire improvisé de Cycy la vache de l'espace, buveuse de coca récidiviste…_

_mercredi 3 décembre 2008 - 21:54:34_


End file.
